trollzfandomcom-20200214-history
Surf Monster A Go Go
"Surf Monster A Go Go" is episode 26 of the Trollz television series. Official Description "Now that Simon is gone, it's time to have some fun in the sun! Surfs up! But when some local surfing studs take the BFFL out to sea, they encounter a sea monster that would make Jaws tremble. To turn off the stirred-up, monster-making magic and prove she's not afraid to help (or swim), Sapphire must follow her new Ogre friend to the secret cove of the sea monster and save her friends." Synopsis The BFFL are enjoying their time on Trollhiti Island to the max; hanging out on the beach, playing games, and flirting with local boys. One thing is amiss, though, and that’s Sapphire’s odd aversion to getting near the water. She tries to tell Topaz of her problem, but the yellow-haired troll is distracted by all the fun so Sapphire returns to her books. The others are getting surfing lesson from their new surfer friends. Onyx can already shred like a pro but just as the rest are getting their first lesson, a sea monsters rises from the depths and attacks their group. While the surfers paddle back towards shore, Ruby calls out to Sapphire for assistance. The blue-haired troll tries to cast a spell but she loses her bracelet in the water and wastes time donning a floaty before searching for them. Onyx comes to the rescue with a spell that has the monster sneezing itself off into the distance. The surfers make it to shore and thank Onyx for her quick thinking. Sapphire expresses worry for them, but Ruby angrily asks her why she didn’t help, to which Sapphire weakly replies she tried. The girls head back towards the house and Amethyst tries to talk to Sapphire about what she was trying to tell the group before, but they are once again interrupted. This time it’s a small monsters in tiki masks who growl at Sapphire and Amethyst. Ruby is quick to the draw and turns the girls’ beach towels into weapons to chance the creatures away into the woods. The girls thank her but Ruby shows to still be holding a grudge against Sapphire to her sorrow. Back at the house, Spinell mentions his own run-ins with strange creatures, though his was an angry bus bench. His theory is that that last fight with Simon may have stirred up the island’s dormant magic and now it’s infecting everyday objects. Spinell tells them the legend of a hidden canyon on the island which is the center of its mystical energy; if they go there and read the ancient spell carved on a stone tablet, it will put all these magical forces back to sleep. He also tells them they need to stick together with so much hostile forces surrounding the island. Ruby tries to get in a dig at Sapphire, but they all discover she’s vanished. Out on the beach, Sapphire is determined to find the tablet on her own and send all the monsters back, finding such a mission easier than telling her friends the truth. She’s suddenly attacked by a coconut tree and as she flees its projectile fruits, she runs smack into an ogre. Though she fears she’ll be smashed by him, the ogre uses his club to defend her from the monster plants and sends them scattering. The two should-be-enemies head into the woods together before the trees come back and miss the other BFFLs who come looking for their friend. They too must flee the area when the coconut trees return. In the ogre’s cozy home, he introduces himself as Sandstone (Sandy”, for short) and Sapphire is happy to make friends with him, still certain the other trolls no longer like her. When Sandstone inquires the reason, she finally admits to him the truth: that she never learned how to swim and is now too embarrassed to tell this to her friends. Sandstone sympathizes and reveals his own dilemma: he never learned how to read. This is the reason he’s stuck on Trollhiti Island, having come with an ogre tour group but was accidentally left behind, unable to return home since he can’t read a map. The troll and ogre decide to help each other out, Sapphire teaching Sandy to read and him teaching her how to swim. The BFFLs are putting up missing posters of Sapphire and when the girl herself walks up to them, perfectly unharmed, all are overjoyed. She’s surprised they were so worried and Ruby, still angry after all this time, makes a comment that she wouldn’t look as hard for them. This outrages Sapphire who attacks Ruby with a sand storm, leaving her a walking sand sculpture. The red-haired troll declares they are no longer friends as Sapphire walks away, leaving the rest of the girls stunned with all that’s just happened. Some time later, the remaining BFFL are trying to enjoy their vacation but are still being assailed by the local monster infestation. Meanwhile, Sapphire and Sandstone continue to teach one another to read and swim respectively. The unlikely friends are making great progress, unlike the trolls who can’t catch a break (especially poor Spinell) and miss their wayward member. When the sea serpent returns to hunt their surfing, the troll boys suggest they visit the hidden pool which is located in a canyon too far inland for the sea serpent to get them. The troll girls agree. At the same time, Sandy tells this same information to Sapphire as he knows about the magical tablet, having seen it before during his time on the island but unable to read it. She requests he take her there to solve the issues around the island, but he refuses as something bad lives in that pool. As it turns out, the sea monster has found its way to the hidden pool after all, just as the surfer trolls arrive. Though it seems promising, they are once more attack, not just by the serpent but by the tiki faces, the palm trees, and Spinell’s troll-eating bench. The girls want to cast another spell to defend their surfer buds, but realize that doing so will just summon more monsters. They’re left to run for their lives while Sapphire and Sandy arrive to see them. The two quickly spring into action, Sapphire diving into the pool for the tablet and Sandy distracting the monsters. The girls worry that their friend is being attacked but realize the two are working together to save them. Under the water, Sapphire grabs the tablet but is caught by the sea monster who hoists her into the air. She drops the tablet which Sandy catches it and with encouragement from Sapphire, read the incantation that turn the one hostile Trollhiti inhabitants into normal objects and kinder beings. Even the sea serpent who reveals its true form as a friendly dolphin, glad to be back to normal. Sapphire bids goodbye to Sandy, who, now able to read maps, will be making his way home at last. She thanks him for his swimming lessons but also in giving her the courage to admit she couldn’t before. With the dolphin as his ride, Sandy head off into the sunset. Ruby and the rest arrive, with Ruby thanking Sapphire for saving them and apologizing for all the things she said. Sapphire likewise apologizes for not being honest that she couldn’t swim before. With that out of the way, she sees the opportunity to request a surfing lesson and with both troll boys eager to be her tutors, they head out to begin the lesson, with Ruby moping over the stolen attention. Spell Moment * Call Screen Spell Spells Used *'Great big monster thinks life's so easy? Let's see how he does when he gets sneezy' **User: Onyx **Result: Makes the sea monster sneeze itself out to sea *'Scary monsters sprang a trap; to chase them off should be a snap' **User: Ruby **Result: Transforms beach towels into pincers to scare away the Tiki Mask monsters *'You say I wouldn't lend you a hand, but I'll help you into a twister of sand' **User: Sapphire **Result: Surrounds Ruby with a mound of sand *'Sea monster's back and trying to get us. Make him sneeze so he'll forget us' **User: Onyx **Result: Makes the sea monster sneeze, distracting it from eating Moonie, but blasting him onto the shore covered in mucus *'The magical creatures who inhabit Trollhiti, shall stop being evil and henceforth be sweeties' **User: Sandstone **Result: Removes the magical forces infused in Trollhiti objects and animals, returning them to docile/friendly states Trivia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V2CcMRUcccs To be completed. Category:Episodes